


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 209

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [21]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 209 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 209 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 209

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
No. Not possible.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gao. Nuro mera._

KIDNAPPER (IRATHIENT)  
Wait. Don't shoot.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vunggúr. Shingu memé._

IRATHIENT GUNMAN (IRATHIENT)  
Why not?

TRANSLATION  
 _Tha nazə?_

KIDNAPPER (IRATHIENT)  
This is Amanda Rosewater's sister. We can use her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zome p'Amonda Rózwatə higya. Baha ba enudigyu._

KIDNAPPER (IRATHIENT)  
Find me a sedative. We'll keep her asleep until we need her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Udrenyehé fánagza. Heshé ibi shegdaha sheligu udung ibi tha hunu gyi iha._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Shut your lying mouth!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gwolo chuva oba modulu je!_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Goddamn cuntlapping cocksnapping motherfucking triple hell!

TRANSLATION  
 _Yelanda schiv' hangolu huch' yazulu yenkiche gada bezuráspa ksa!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Praise to Rayetso!

TRANSLATION  
 _Rayetsa ksa dheru je!_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Ascend safely to the happy shores of heaven, dear outsider -- and serve eternally in ultimate, exquisite peace...

TRANSLATION  
 _Fandazwo keli lafsa me ripshe zheryulu, chimáhe bizhifyo -- kyuro kwaza, furíje laidizhiwa ksa oninje adarimbalu._


End file.
